


Lite Brite

by Moiself



Series: The Adventures of Brat & Sparkles [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brat and Sparkles, Established Relationship, Jeribrose, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long overdue response to this prompt:</p><p>"Just had a thought - Brat is at home and Jericho is a little late getting home due to INSERT REASON HERE. Anyway, Sparkles gets home and find it all dark. He heads to the bedroom to find Dean, in the dark, with his back to him. Dean is wearing one of the jackets, turns it on and that's all he's wearing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lite Brite

The whole house was in darkness. That was unexpected. When he'd called Dean to let him know that his dad's flight had been delayed and that he was going to wait with him at the airport a while he had definitely still been at home. It was a bit too early for him to have turned in for the night, and too late for him to have gone out. Unless he was taking advantage of the anonymity of nightfall to head out for a run. Might be a good idea to check their schedules & block out a few days in the Vegas apartment so his Brat could enjoy the freedom of the desert again; Chris knew he missed it more than he was prepared to admit.

For now though, he'd spoil him in other ways. Starting with a good long soak in their spa tub. Dean had thought it was an extravagance when Chris had insisted on ripping out the one that had been there when they moved in and replacing it with a duplicate of the one they'd had in their hotel room, but a repeat performance of the first night of their honeymoon quickly won him round.

Chris hit the light switch at the bottom of the stairs. And hit it again. And once more. Still dark. The bulb must be blown. Nothing to be done about that tonight, he knew the last spare had been used yesterday when Sierra had knocked over the table lamp in the family room 'practicing' her elbow drop with Dean.

He was still chuckling at that as he reached their bedroom door. Pushing it open he reached for the switch. Chris barely had a second to register that the bulb must have blown in here too before the room was filled with a familiar blue glow. The sound of an equally familiar tune came blaring out of the speaker dock on the bedside table, the low light from the phone screen helping to illuminate the vision in front of him. A vision that stopped him dead in his tracks. A vision that made him catch his breath. A vision that had all the blood in his body rushing to his cock.

His Brat.

In his signature ring entrance pose.

In his lite brite jacket.

In his jacket and nothing else, the height difference causing it to sit well clear of that perfect ass he loved.

He licked his lips involuntarily as Dean lowered his arms and nailed the turn. Absolutely nailed it.

"Just how long have you been practicing that for?" Chris asked as he took a step towards his now smirking man.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Dean closed the gap between them & met his husband's kiss, trapping his stiff cock between them. His arms wrapped around Chris's neck pulling him closer still, the other man's tracing a path around his trim waist and sliding down to knead his firm cheeks.

The only thought in Chris’s mind was how so very badly he wanted to sink in between them, to bury himself in the the fit, young body of his man.

Stepping back, he turned Dean around in his arms so he was facing the end of their bed and walked him forwards. Once Dean’s legs touched against the side of the mattress, Chris slowly bent him forward until his delectable ass was fully on display and he was bracing himself on his palms.

Now his eyes had become adjusted to the low light, Chris was able to notice the slight glossy sheen around his Brat’s entrance. He ran his hand over the rounded globes and dragged a finger across Dean’s pucker.

“Ah baby, did you get yourself ready for me?”

Dean gave a wordless wiggle in reply. Chris wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. As speedy as he was, he wasn’t quick enough for his Brat. He gave another restless shake of his ass.

“Spaaaaarkles…...come onnnnnnn.”

Chris shoved his jeans and briefs down and moved closer. Grasping his own hard shaft, he dragged the head over Dean’s hole, drawing another eager twitch from his husband. With a playful swat and a fond chuckle, Chris pressed forward again and and eased into hot waiting channel.

He would never get tired of hearing the quiet satisfied sound that slipped from Dean’s lips as he gripped his narrow hips and slid fully home. He stilled for a moment to luxuriate in the sensation, but it was a moment too long for his eager Brat.

“Come on Sparkles! Hurry up and fuck me. This jacket’s fucking heavy!”

He pulled out until just his head remained inside Dean and began to fuck into him with a steady rhythm.

“You’re like an impatient kid sometimes Brat, you know that?”

“Not a kid though.”

"No."

"All grown..amma man."

Chris's right hand left Dean's hip and snaked around to firmly grasp his rock hard cock. He ran his thumb across the head, using the leaking drops there to ease his way as he began to slowly pump his fist up and down the hard length.

"My man."

"Yes..god yes. Your man...."

His voice tailed off into a staccato moan as Chris picked up the pace, hips snapping, pounding into the sweet heat of Dean's ass. He’d been more turned on by the sight of his man wearing his jacket than he’d thought possible. This was not going to be a long leisurely session, there would be plenty of time for that later tonight. For now it was all he could do to focus on the babble of moans and filth spilling forth from the man beneath him.

“Fu..uh..uh..uck…..Sp..ark….harder! So close..so close.”

“This what you need baby? Sing for me Brat.”

With a last frenzied burst of energy, Chris’s hips and hand went into overdrive, his own orgasm overtaking him, coating Dean’s inner walls with his cum mere seconds before his man came apart in his hand, his release spilling over Chris’s fist and onto the bed below.

Once the aftershocks of their passion ceased, Chris released Dean from his hold and reluctantly slipped free. Finally kicking off his shoes and stepping free of his pants, he moved into their bathroom to fetch a damp cloth.

The sight which greeted him on his return was heartstoppingly beautiful in it’s obscenity. Too fucked out to hold himself up, Dean had fallen forward, his upper body pressed onto the bed, his feet still on the floor.

His Brat’s gorgeous ass was utterly exposed, high in the air, Chris’s cum beginning it’s slow trickle down his firm thighs. He crossed the room and knelt on the floor behind his husband and gently set about cleaning him up. As he wiped, he spoke in quiet tones.

“Dean baby…”

“Mmmm?” His voice was muffled by the duvet.

“You better not have gotten cum on my jacket...”

There was silence.

“Dean?”

“.....yeah about that…”


End file.
